


Logan Angst One shots

by Haunted_Rae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Rae/pseuds/Haunted_Rae
Summary: Logan hates his emotions.Just a series of angsty Logan oneshots.





	1. Hatred Hurts

Logan was alone, figuratively. Less figuratively, he was surrounded by people. Not exactly people of course they were all one person just taking sentient forms. Logan missed being a robot, devoid of all the emotions he rejected but so obviously had. But becoming a robot would raise questions among all the others and he could not simply hide it from them. After all Deceit could tell if they were lying. Bottling emotions hurt of course but it was necessary, or Logan would never be taken seriously among the sides. A fact that hurts Logan inside and out. But he cannot change their views. How much he was hurting only Virgil will ever know.

On a dark Saturday evening, nearing Christmas as all evenings are dark as you reach Winter, Logan was on the couch stuck on a Sudoku puzzle and while he thought he watched Roman do what in Logan's opinion was a mindless task. He was playing a video game and shooting people down. To Logan it looked like a morbid Mario kart. Logan scoffed and Roman glared at him over his shoulder, still upset over having something throw into his eye, even if he did not show it on camera. Logan decided to send a hard glare back before erasing a sis on the uppermost right grid. It was not unusual for Roman to lose control when unhappy with Logan, but all Logan saw this time was hatred and loathing for him. So, Logan stood up with his head held high, and sunk to his room to sob his eyes out. 

And that was how Virgil found him, hours later. Curled up with a book in his arms trying all he could to stop the horrible feelings. To stop feeling useless. After all.... Roman thought he was no help and he was Thomas's ideas and creativity. Does that mean that Thomas thinks he’s no help too? Just the thought makes him lean into Virgil, and cry harder, finally letting his icky emotions take over, all at once.


	2. It always ends the same way

Logan was tired, figuratively. Literally he was fine. It was always one fight after another. About the way Thomas should dress or how he should act or even about the guys he dates. Logan just wants it all to stop. You see, Logan is in love and he is utterly ashamed of it. The one he loves is none other than the handsome prince himself, Roman. The only person who knew was everyone but Roman because Logan knows absolutely nothing about keeping secrets. Roman doesn't notice because he assumes Logans long stares are ones of hatred but no,they are of love.  
Patton thought Logan should confess to Roman. Since Romans worst fear was rejection Roman would not reject him too harshly, was Pattons reasoning for it. And while Logan normally listens to such sound logic this time he listened to the irrational what if. What if Roman rejected him like in his nightmares. What if it was not sunshine and rainbows like Logans dreams. What if it was like his nightmares.  
His nightmares were like any other with a crush. Mocking that goes on for weeks after rejection, and being rejected itself. Logan could not stand the idea of rejection. He could see why it as Romans worst fear. It was horrible and humiliating. Imagine having hope and then having the one you care about the most rip your heart out of your chest. Like getting a jar of crofters then watching it drop off the counter and the jar shatters.  
That's Logans whole friendship with Roman. A slow motion disaster where you're even slower than the slow motion. It hurt Logan and left him mentally vulnerable every day. It was worse when they fought. On a normal day they were like two flames dancing around trying to light up more than the other but when they fought it was horrible. Virgil hates it most of all. They're like two bonfires trying to light the same house on fire and not let the other fire touch the house.  
Their worst fight had to be over Thomas's recent break up. Roman was vulnerable and couldn't understand that all all of the other sides were just as vulnerable as he was. So when Logan approached him to try and help him get over his sorrow, he lashed out. And it ended like it always did. Logan staring at Romans closed door alone in the hallway, wishing he were comforting Roman instead. Not knowing that in that room Roman was laying on his bed, wishing Logan was comforting him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short.


End file.
